


Caden and Caleb: Stormy Nights Cause Such Frights!

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: Derek and Stiles are super tired. It's raining Cats and Dogs. Sleep is beckoning, but so are little scares from little weres.





	

 

  **Caden and Caleb**

_Stormy Nights Cause Such Frights_

 

 

 

Derek and Stiles were out like a light the moment they hit their bed that night. It was a super long day for them; Derek had to go and make sure that the new pack that came into town didn’t have ulterior motives. He had to explain to them how things worked in his territory and the pact that they had with the local hunters and other such basic stuff. The buggers were a tough hand to deal with and Derek and his betas were tired out of their melting brains by the end of the ordeal.

 

Stiles on the other hand wore himself out with a pair of unusually upset twins and when they finally settled down, they talked his ear off in their baby babbles. So they had a pretty normal, if not a tad bit _more than normal_ exhausting day. They were so immersed in their sleepy wonderland, that they didn’t even notice the pattering of rain or the distant thunders that blew the night sky.

 

Derek and Stiles were on their own sides; it was one of those nights where they just wanted to sleep peacefully and without anyone in their space. Usually they were extremely cuddly; with Derek being a werewolf and Stiles being a proud smug bastard for having snagged a specimen like Derek; they relished physical contact of all kinds. But sometimes, a little space was just the best thing ever. Stiles was sprawled on the left, his legs folded towards his edge, his right arm above his head, his left arm on his stomach and his mouth hanging open, emitting tiny snores. Derek, with more grace, occupied the right side, sleeping on his back, both legs straight, both hands on his abs and his face relaxed.

 

The thunder outside sounded closer and rain began hitting harder against every solid surface and Stiles shuddered in his sleep, shifting his posture and facing his husband. Derek too moved and his warm hand involuntarily encased Stiles’ lose one. Despite their momentary shuffle, neither of them noticed tiny whimpers just outside their room.

 

Little chubby hands slowly opened their bedroom door while the other clutched a wolf plushie named Woof-Woof (Who was sometimes also called Woofie.) Another thunder sounded and the tiny body jumped in fear and ran on little legs to the parent closest to the door.

 

“Papa, pease… _sniff…_ up… _hic_.”

 

Derek frowned when he felt little hands try and jostle his arm. Then his sleep slowly began melting away as he registered the rain and the storm. Then he heard sniffs and hiccups, and his eyes shot open like he was short circuited and he sat up instantly, looking for the source of the sadness.

 

“Hey, hey baby worm. What happened?” Derek asked as soon as he saw the tear stained face of his two-year-old boy. Another thunder roared and his son jolted and rammed his body into his.

 

“Shh, shh, its ok, it’s just the rain. Papa’s got you Caleb. Papa is right here baby.” Derek cooed, lifting his tiny son to his broad, bare chest. Caleb immediately sobered down but quivered when another thunder struck. Derek held him firm and warm and rubbed his small back in soothing motions. He kissed his little red cheeks and his button nose and rubbed his scruff against his forehead, scenting his fears away.

 

“It’s just rain and thunder Caleb bear, the stars are just having a party.” Derek smiled, wiping his son’s tears away and slowly readjusting himself back to his sleeping position, with Caleb in his arms. His little beta slowly calmed down and Derek figured in maybe a few more minutes, another small figure would appear. Derek turned to face Stiles and smiled to see him awake and grinning at them.

 

“Did the meanie storm awake my little baby?” Stiles huffed and Caleb nodded against his papa’s chest.

 

“Aww c’mere pumpkin.” Stiles cooed, holding his arms open and Caleb willingly crawled into his human parent’s arms. Stiles peppered his little face with noisy kisses as he helped him settle on his side against his chest.

 

“Caleb-bear is all safe in here between papa and dada, papa is gonna save us from the bad grumpy thunders.” Stiles cooed, rubbing his cheek against his son’s and Caleb finally giggled and let his daddy scent him. Derek watched them smiling and his smile widened when he heard another set of little footsteps appear at their door.

 

“Papa dat scawy and Cabeb ran ‘way.” Caden sobbed, indicating that the thunder that sounded was scary and that his twin was no longer in bed with him. Derek chuckled while Stiles awed.

 

“Am wight ‘ere Den.” Caleb reassuringly told his older twin while Derek gently walked upto Caden and picked him up, nuzzling his nose against his chubby cheek and then kissing it soundly.

 

“He’s right here munchkin. And you can sleep here with us tonight, and so will Caleb ok?” Derek too assured his two-year-old, as he kissed his cheek again and rubbed his forehead against Caden’s. He knew very well how he and his sisters got spooked because of storms when they were kids and they demanded as much affection from their parents as they could. He still remembered how his dad would just hold him against his chest and soothe his hair until he fell asleep again. And looking at Stiles stroke Caleb’s hair in similar fashion, somewhat broke his heartstrings a bit.

 

“The storm is hitting hard huh?” Stiles mused, looking outside their window and Derek sighed and nodded. He gently deposited Caden next to his brother and got in after him. Caden immediately snuggled upto his papa after Stiles kissed him and scented him too.

 

“Well I guess I’m gonna sleep in tomorrow.” Derek chuckled, watching slowly as both his kids moved and hugged each other, drifting asleep between their parents.

 

“Hmm, me too. I’ll probably fall asleep making breakfast anyway.” Stiles mumbled, gently threading his fingers with Derek’s. He carefully hovered over the twins and kissed Derek. It was slow and relaxing and absolutely loving and Derek immediately forgot all his sorrows and fears. He smiled at his husband and pecked him again. Stiles then got back to sleeping, his hand still holding Derek’s, already hallway to snoring again. Derek chuckled and kissed his husband. He watched them for sometime before he finally could sleep again, knowing his little family was safe and sound in his arms.

 

 

\----------

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the eleventh instalment of the twins series. The twins are 2 here. So sorry for not being able to update in a long time :-/ This is slightly shorter than usual, sorry about that too :(
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
